There Ain't No Other Way
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: We're in an endless maze. A massive mansion with no escape. 'I told you we shouldn't have come to this.' 'Cram it Jade.' There's no way out this time. We're not gonna make it out alive. An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Due to my proud achievements of Victorious: Lost In London I've decided to make another OC story. This one is a dark story as the summary states. I need 7 OCs to go with the Victorious gang so here's again the summary of my new story:

We're in an endless maze. A massive mansion with no escape. 'I told you we shouldn't have come to this.' 'Cram it Jade.' There's no way out this time. An OC story. 

Name (Including nickname [optional]):

Sexual orientation:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (includes Skin Color/Race, Eye Color, Hair Color and Length, and anything else physical you can think of):

Hometown:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Grade Year (9th, 10th, etc. It's okay if they got held back a year or two...or if they were bumped ahead a grade or two):

Odd Fact (totally optional):

Talent:

Favourite Colour:

Style and Dress:

A secret no one knows (or one person knows but name the person):

Does this character drive:

Does this character like one of the main characters:

Background (Not too long please):

Family:

Chat Name:

Do you care if your character dies:

Do you want your character to be a murderer:

Electronic device: (E.g. Pear Pad, pear phone and anything else you can think of.)

Relationships with original characters, my OC and any accepted OC's. :

Tori-

Andre-

Jade-

Beck-

Cat-

Other details:


	2. The Invitations

Sienna sat back in her chair and stretched her legs. She tapped her long pink painted fingernails on the wooden table. She looked at the small stack of envelopes. In two weeks it would all be over. She sat back satisfied. She closed her eyes for a brief second and then stood up. She walked out of her bedroom and let the heavy wooden door slam shut. The stack of envelopes wobbled and fell to the floor. On the desk was a list of people:

_Tori Vega_

_Andre Harris_

_Caterina Valentine_

_Beckett Oliver_

_Jade West_

_Robbie Shapiro_

_Henry Knight_

_Darius Miller_

_Cassandra Maxton_

_Andrew Dawn_

_Desiree Namens_

_Audrey Parker_

_Riley Kaspain_

_Arabella Placingtons_

_Persephone Easton_

Most people that attended Hollywood Arts would question why she had invited people that she never talked to yet alone hung out with. But to her insiders they all knew her dark game and why she had invited these certain people.

So I added on two extra people to go with my plot as I realised that I would need two extra to help the storyline. So it was really hard to pick between all the OCs that were reviewed and PM'd to me so congratulations to the successful applicants: ** I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person, SmilexXxAmongxXxScowls, Smiley Face Nicasio, DitzyLightning, Coffee Writer Girl, Mew Mew Pachirisu, AppleFlame12, DGillis7 and saysthename **

You had the best applications so congratulations xx

Directioner Out

Libby xx


	3. What Are We Doing Here?

Tori's POV

Andre stopped the car and we all climbed out. The dark mansion loomed above us. It was modern but had an old feeling to it. Sitting and standing outside were about eight or nine teenagers looking confused, scared and vaguely excited. I recognized most of them. Seated on the bottom step of the mansion stairs was Darius Miller, he was one of my best friends I had no idea he was invited to this I suppose you wouldn't call it a party per say but more of a get together. Standing at the top of the stairs looking at the strange carving on the door was Boo. I've known Boo since I was 7. Her real name is Persephone but her close friends call her Boo. I hadn't spoken to Boo for a long time. Sitting mooched up against the side of the steps was Arabella Placingtons. I hadn't really known Arabella much until I ran into her in the bathroom that one time. Now she hates me. To be honest I don't like her either. She scares me but she doesn't really talk to me because I know her secret. I saw Riley Kaspain standing next to a large palm tree I didn't really pay much attention to her I don't like her much, no I hate her. I saw Audrey Parker standing awkwardly as if she wasn't sure where to stand. I remember being friends with Audrey. I don't know whether I miss her or not. Sitting on the ledge of the steps was Desi Namens, she is one of my close friends, but yet I didn't know she'd been invited either. Standing eating the ends of an ice cream, was Andrew Dawn. He once told me he hated jerks but now I think he must hate himself because he is a jerk. Standing separated from everyone else was Cassandra Maxton, I have the feeling that she doesn't like me and seated on an old wicker chair was Harry Knight. Harry and I are pretty good friends and pretend to flirt with each other sometimes but we don't have feelings for each other. And of course sitting separate and deliberately not looking at each other were Jade and Beck.

We approached the stone steps as the heavy wooden door opened. A frowning man blinked angrily before saying in a monotonous voice "Come in and I will lead you to the waiting room." The waiting room? Some party this is. There was a ruffle of clothes as everybody moved into the house. The corridor was musty and we walked in silence to a large room with a long table on it. "Sit down in the chairs and wait until Ms. Longleat comes in." the man said before walking away. The room was awkwardly silent. Soon everybody began sitting down. Cassandra sat down right at the far end of the table and avoided eye contact, Andrew seated himself down next to Beck who was seated next to Audrey. Desi sat down next to me and I watched as Andre sat next to me. Everybody else sat down on the wooden seats around or the sofas at the side of the room. The silence continued to reign and I could tell the same thing was going through everybody's mind. What were we doing here?

_So that's the first chapter Hope you enjoyed it. Hope I did your characters okay even though they haven't spoken yet. Anyway hope you enjoyed again. _

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	4. Let The Games Begin

Beck's POV

It seemed to have been around 30 minutes before anything happened. We all sat in silence and kept to our thoughts. Suddenly as the sun slowly began setting, dazzling through the normal and stain glass windows making the large room lighter, the heavy wooden door reopened. Instead of the frowning man it was a short blonde girl who made up for her shortness with high heels that were as tall as Mt Everest. It was Sienna McFarlane. She was well known around Hollywood Arts, however she hadn't been at school for a while. She smiled before announcing loudly "Alright all of you sit down." She said and everybody slid back into their seats. "Okay so I don't have much time to waste here so I've got your first challenge here. A treasure hunt." She smiled. "All the rules are on the piece of paper that I'm passing round. Whoever makes it come back in 2 hours for activity two." She smiled evilly before disappearing. We all looked down at the sheets of paper:  
><em>Follow your clues to the room in the house. You will be on two separate teams:<em>

_Team 1:_

_Tori Vega_

_Caterina Valentine_

_Jade West_

_Henry Knight_

_Cassandra Maxton_

_Desiree Namens_

_Riley Kaspain_

_Persephone Easton_

_Team 2:_

_Andre Harris_

_Beckett Oliver_

_Robbie Shapiro_

_Darius Miller_

_Andrew Dawn_

_Audrey Parker_

_Arabella Placingtons_

Of course most people weren't happy with those teams but they couldn't be helped. At least I had Andre and Robbie somebody I knew. I honestly didn't know why I was here in the first place but I guess there was nothing I could do now. Let the games begin…

_Hey sorry it's been a while. Any of you see the KCAs? Yeah! I was there! YAY! AND WHO SAW THE HUNGER GAMES? I saw it twice! Ahh! It was so good I even had a reference put in this chapter Ahaha anyway 1D was absolutely INCREDIBLE at the KCAs but now here I am back in Australia after being in NY Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter All of you people. _

_May the odds be ever in your favour xx_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	5. One Down

Team 1: Tori, Cat, Jade, Harry, Cassandra, Desiree, Persephone and Riley

Team 2: Andre, Beck, Robbie, Darius, Andrew, Audrey and Arabella

No One's POV (or is it?)

It was Tori's idea to use a chat room to keep in contact with each other. But of course that had been a while ago. Now the two teams were wondering around the massive house totally lost and confused...

Jade's POV

I hate to admit it but I sort of like the team I'm on. Apart from Vega I was okay with the rest of the team. I mean Cat is Cat and she's pretty much a pet, Harry, our love/hate relationship is important to me and I won't of course admit it but I like him more than just friends, Cassandra she's a pretty close friend I don't know her all that well but whatever, Persephone is okay I met her through Beck but since we've broken up things have been difficult, Desiree I barely know her so there's no reason to hate her and Riley is awesome. She's one of my best friends. So here I am in an okay team trying to find an orange bedroom. "This is so stupid why did we even come here?" asked Riley as she trudged on next to me. Desiree who had been awkwardly hanging behind totally uncomfortable. "Because oh I don't know." Said Tori exasperatedly as she tried to get Cat to calm down. Harry was standing next to me looking nervous. Cassandra didn't look particularly happy but she remained quiet. "Hey I think we're here!" exclaimed Tori excitedly as she pointed at an orange door. But before we could get any further a scream rang through the halls.

Andre's POV

I wasn't entirely happy with my group but what could I do. I had Beck and Robbie who I know. Andrew and I have been friends since 5th grade but we haven't really spoken all that much since then, Audrey and I are good friends we always have been, Darius is one of my best friends as well and I don't know Arabella all that well. We were desperately searching for an aqua bathroom and I was too busy listening to Arabella and Beck argue to realise straight away that Robbie was absent. Then Darius realised. "Wait where's Robbie?" We all fell silent while everybody began looking for Robbie and through the silence a loud scream rang out from nearby, We all ran over and what I saw will haunt me forever. Beck was silent with a look of horror on his face before he backed up and was violently sick. We saw Robbie's lifeless body which had been bruised badly. He was dead.

No One's POV (or is it?)

It was just too hard to resist. He was there. The puppet was taken, it's good to put them in suspense. One down so many more to go. It won't be long until the next...

_Vas Happenin'? I have a little request for all of you (if you want). I have had four favourite songs for a while now (Lego House by Ed Sheeran, Eenie Meenie by Justin Bieber, I Know You Know by Big Time Rush & Stand Up by One Direction) As much as I love these songs I really want new songs so if you have any good songs you can recommend I would be grateful. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for killing off Robbie if you like him. I'm just terrible at writing Robbie so I killed him off early. Wow that sounds mean. Anyway I'm out for now xx_

_May the odds ever be in your favour xx_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	6. The Game

Riley's POV

As we all continued walking down a long empty corridor, "Where is the stupid blue bathroom?" Henry grunted as he lead the group. As I was about to reply to him we heard a scream. We all jumped and then looked at each other. "What was that?" Jade said as she obviously tried not to sound scared. "I don't know." Stammered Tori, who obviously sounded scared. I rolled my eyes at her wimpiness and then said "I'll bet it was Shapiro." Henry nodded at me and I glared at him furiously. Tori was pulling out her phone, she dialled a number and waited for somebody to answer. When they did she listened and then slowly a look of shock fell over her face. We all gave her curious looks and she hung up the phone. "Robbie's dead." She said quietly and faintly, before she fell the floor, unconscious.

Darius' POV

We ran. We couldn't think of anything else to do. We couldn't help Robbie but we could help ourselves. Halfway down a small thin corridor, Andre got a call from Tori, I assume. After he told her the news we kept running. I was leading the back of the group and kept turning around. "Quick in here!" exclaimed Audrey pulling open a door to a dark red bedroom. We all piled in after her and then slammed the door behind us. "What the hell." Beck said, pale and flushed at the same time. We were all breathing heavy and panting. "We have to find the others." I said leaning against the thick wooden bed. They all nodded and then Audrey spoke "We're not going to make it out alive are we?" I saw her looking at Andre. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said "Of course we are Aud we're all going to make it." She looked at him her brown eyes glittering with tears "Robbie didn't." He put his finger up to her mouth and she stopped speaking. We all sat in silence for a while before all of a sudden the door burst open and the others poured in. Riley and Harry brought up the rear, carrying an unconscious Tori. They lay her gently on the bed and then all sat down in spots around the room. Darius looked around at everyone and said "Well now what? We can't stay in here forever." We all glanced at each other before Arabella spoke "I'll tell you what. We're going to go back to the front entrance and we are going to go home." We all looked at each other again and then Andre said "We'll get lost though." I shook my head, "I think I can remember my way back to the room we were put in and I remember the way back from there." Andre looked at me suspiciously before saying "We better wait until Tori comes round,"

Riley's POV

I'm seriously starting to think that Darius doesn't know where he's going. I was walking at the back of the group and staying to myself, which honestly I think for myself was a pretty dumb idea but I didn't really care. I could beat up any guy or girl that comes after me. I get Freddy Krueger shaking in his oversized shoes. As I listened to people's different hushed conversations, I saw a side corridor that looked slightly familiar, I knew that I was being stupid but I decided to walk down it. It was small and thin and it was dark down the end, I grabbed my Pear Phone and shone the light. As I moved further down, suddenly something cold pressed against my back. Slowly the cold sharp object pushed further into my back until it hurt and I realised it was a knife. "Don't speak." A gruff, unrecognizable voice spoke quietly. I nodded my head and they moved their knife to my neck. A cold sharp pain hit my neck and I realised I was bleeding, and I knew it would be over soon.

Tori's POV

I was standing in the middle of the group feeling scared, and shaken and clutching onto Andre's arm. Robbie was gone and we could all be gone. "It's alright we're going to be okay." Suddenly Jade spoke out "Where's Riley?" We all turned to see where Riley was and saw she was gone. "C'mon we've got to keep going." Darius said, but Jade shook her head. "Riley is my best friend, we are not leaving without her." She had a gleam in her eye and we knew that we were going back for her. We followed Jade back down the corridor, we were walking when Audrey said "Guys I think I've found her." We all turned to see where Audrey was pointing, down a small corridor, we all glanced down and the sight was horrifying, Riley was lying slumped against a table her mouth completely full of blood, her throat was drenched, she had a stab wound in her ankle and a bone was sticking out in her other leg, There was a note stuffed in her non disfigured hand, Arabella, obviously pretending to be brave, moved forward and grabbed the note. It read _You can run but you can't hide. _"Who the fuck are you?" Jade yelled angrily and we heard it echo creepily everywhere in the house. "Sienna, she's playing some sick joke." Andrew said and Cassandra nodded. "We haven't seen her this whole time." "This house is huge, she could be anywhere." Persephone said her voice choked with tears. "This is it. We have to find Sienna." Darius shook his head "What about finding our way out of here?" We all stared at him and he shrugged "Alright, alright I'm sorry, we'll find Sienna she'll know where we're going."

"And maybe stop this fucking stupid stuff." Jade said angrily.

The Killer's POV

That kill was exhilarating. She was easy, and she let me do it. Breaking her ankle was the best part, I loved hearing her bone splinter like the wood I'd used to kill that Shapiro boy. Surprisingly she was easier to kill than he was. They're all going to get it though, it'll just get worse and worse, for them and better for me. I enjoy being in their midst, because they don't suspect a thing. I just act scared and remain silent but there's one. One that I couldn't bear to kill, I'll get her to do it. She won't show any mercy. I won't either, but she's my weakness. It's all up to choosing whose next, I'll get the orders from her, this kill will be better, more elaborate. Make them feel more scared than they are already. Keep a low profile. That's the main rule. Don't let them find out who you are. All key things to a perfect murder.


End file.
